Insanity
by BooItsMi
Summary: When two dangerous men interrupt Tadashi and Hiro's night home alone, uninvited, Tadashi knows that he and his brother are in for a dreadfully long night. He also knows that if he and Hiro want to survive until morning, they're going to have to play it smart, for they soon figure out that even the smallest things could set these sinister intruders off. (Alive!Tadashi)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _Guess who's back a day later with another story?__  
_

_Me._

_Anyways, I've been playing around with the idea of this story for forever now, and since I've been itching to write something awfully dark, I have conjured up another fanfic for ya'll._

_Now, I apologize if I'm moving things a bit fast in this first chapter. I know I shouldn't do things quick, especially in the first chapter, but I just wanted to get this up and out there. As for the info, this story takes place in normal time. The fire never happened and Hiro did join the University. In the beginning, I might've rambled on a bit with the brothers before the good stuff, so lol, whoops, my bad._

_As for the **warnings**, there will be violence, crude language, sexual themes, pedophilia, extremely protective Tadashi..._

_All the fun things._

_So, there you go and I really really hope you enjoy this story!_

* * *

"Oi! Hands off!"

Hiro swatted at the bigger hand that had delved into his bowl of popcorn, twisting his body so he could glare at the perpetrator. Tadashi laughed and retracted his hand, propping himself up on his elbows once more and clutching the game controller tightly as he munched on the stolen kernels.

"Aw, come on! You can't share with your big brother?" Hiro scowled from where he sat in front of the bed, picking his own controller back up and pressing the pause button on their game so the other couldn't beat him while he was distracted.

"Excuse me, but you had your own freaking bowl."

"Yeah, but it's empty." Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Then go get another one."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like getting up."

"So that gives you permission to steal my food?!"

"Pretty much."

"Unbelievable."

Tadashi shifted on his elbows, reaching forward and nudging Hiro's shoulder. "Aw, come on. Don't be a baby. Just share the bowl and I won't bother you for food anymore."

"No."

"Yes."

"_Tadashi_."

"_Hiro_."

The younger huffed and rested back against the frame of the bed, turning and licking Tadashi's cheek with a shit-eating grin. As he expected, the older recoiled with disgust, glaring down at the other as he wiped his face with his sleeve. "Agh-! God-! _Hiro_!" The younger laughed, popping a few more pieces of popcorn into his mouth and munching happily.

"You asked for it. Maybe next time you'll think twice about stealing my food." Tadashi pouted.

"You're so mean."

"It's not called being mean," Hiro began, cradling his popcorn bowl close. "It's called being protective."

"It's called being _selfish_."

"Says the one who refused to let me have a single drop of pop at the lab last week."

"Alright, that's it!" Without warning, Tadashi set his controller aside and slid off of the bed, wrapping his arms around Hiro and pulling him into his lap and into a tight headlock.

"OW-! TADASHI-!" Tadashi grinned, holding Hiro around the neck with one arm while he used his free hand to give Hiro a hard noogie.

"Say Uncle!"

"NO-"

"SAY IT."

"GET OFF!"

* * *

A cigarette fell to the concrete ground.

A heavy combat boot smashed the life out of it not long after.

"Bunch of idiots, if you ask me…" the taller male said with a grunt, shoving his hands into his coat pockets and glaring up at the window of the Hamada household, watching as the brother wrestled about. "Guess that'll make it all the more fun when we kill 'em."

"But Alex," began the shorter, flashing a sick grin, "we need to have fun with them first. We can't just barge in there and shoot 'em dead. Besides, the neighbors would hear. That wouldn't be good." The other simply sighed heavily, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Why the hell are we even wasting our time with them, Wesley? They're nothing special."

"On the contrary, my friend, we are standing across the street from the Hamadas; the genius brothers who are changing life at the Tech University as we speak. Christ, the smaller one is only 14 and he's already in college." The taller rolled his eyes.

"I fail to see how that affects anything."

"Don't you see, Alex? Their genius minds are what's going to make this game fun for us! We haven't had a challenge like this in ages, and I don't know about you, but I'm practically _brimming_ with excitement." Alex sighed, pulling his hoodie down more over his thin build. He thumbed the knife sitting in his pocket while he contemplated the other's words. "...I guess they're not too bad looking, either, so that'll be good for later." Wesley patted his companion's back.

"That's the spirit, Al! Now, come on. Let's put a halt to their little party."

After exchanging dark smirks, the pair crossed the still intersection and towards the household in long, slow strides.

* * *

"Shh- wait, wait, wait-"

Tadashi held up a hand in Hiro's direction, signaling for him to freeze in his spot as he quickly paused the game and set aside his controller. They had eventually stopped wrestling and returned to the console, figuring out soon enough that popcorn was just nothing special in fighting over.

Hiro frowned a bit at his brother's uneasiness. He set his pop and controller down and watched as the other sat up on the bed and leaned towards the direction of the stairs, obviously straining to hear something.

After a few seconds of silence, Hiro chuckled awkwardly to break through the tension that hung thickly in the air. "Tadashi, you're being weird again-"

"_Shhh_!" Hiro jumped slightly at Tadashi's harsh stressing and shrunk back, slightly ashamed and even a bit nervous as he eyed the other's tense body and narrowed eyes.

The older boy rarely acted like this, and when he did, bad events usually ensued his behavior. It was like his brother just _knew_ when things would go wrong.

Tadashi glaring at their closet? Dangerous rat.

Tadashi glaring behind Hiro? Persistent bully.

Tadashi glaring at Hiro? Gigantic fight that caused them to not speak for two weeks.

But Tadashi wasn't glaring this time. No, he was _frowning_; quite deeply, too. His brother was thoroughly disturbed about something and that scared Hiro more than anything.

And he didn't have to wait long to find out what had Tadashi so worried, either, because a few seconds later, the sound of a table scraping noisily and quickly against the floor echoed loudly around the house.

Hiro paled a tiny bit in response to this as Tadashi carefully rose to his feet.

"There it is again…" he muttered. Licking his lips, the older Hamada glanced briefly back at his brother. "Hiro. Stay put," he instructed sternly before turning back towards the stairs. The younger shook his head, standing and taking a step towards the other.

"Tadashi, i-it's probably just Mochi-"

"He can't move a table, Hiro-"

"Tadashi-"

"Just stay there. I'll be right back."

"_Tadashi_-!"

"_I mean it_." Hiro froze in his tracks at the glare his hero was giving him. Tadashi's expression then softened at the scared look Hiro was sporting. "Please, Hiro... I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"But Tadashi-"

"**Stay**." Hiro wilted at the firm tone that laced Tadashi's voice. He then knew he had no choice but to step back and sit idly yet reluctantly back on the floor. Content, Tadashi turned and grabbed a wrench off of their nearby workbench. The elder then turned back around and stealthily crept down the stairs and out of sight.

Hiro shifted awkwardly on the bed, his brown eyes never leaving the stairs on the other side of the room.

* * *

After a few more minutes of _nothing_, Hiro's worry grew tenfold. "Tadashi..." he hissed, standing once again and walking cautiously towards the stairs, as if something would jump out and grab him if he got too close. "Tadashi,_please_ come back up...!"

Silence immediately met his small pleas.

Hiro licked his lips and placed his foot on the first step, peering down into the dark abyss. Goosebumps rattled his skin as a feeling of dread and uneasiness ghosted over him.

Something was terribly wrong.

"Tadashi, I-if you're just doing this to scare me,_ I-it's not funny_!" he hissed. The rational part of his brain had shut down due to fear and all he could think about was Tadashi lying dead in a pool of blood somewhere.

He hated to think about that idea more than anything.

Blinking back into reality, Hiro took another step down, the shadows lapping at his feet, beckoning him further into the darkness. His pupils grew in an attempt to see through the blackness and when he finally reached the end of the stairs, he paused.

The kitchen was empty, as far as he could see, and so was the dining area and the living room.

Hiro's head turned towards the other set of stairs that led further down into the house; further down into the _shadows_.

"Tadashi...?"

Hiro looked to the side and eyed the shape of the knife holder that sat not far from him on the kitchen counter. "Carrying one wouldn't hurt..." he thought aloud. Hurrying over, the young boy pulled a large kitchen knife from the slot and gripped the handle tightly. He then turned and crept out of the kitchen area and towards the other set of stairs.

But before he could begin to descend down them, two hands shot out of the darkness and clamped down on his mouth and the wrist holding the knife.

Hot breath blew into his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"_Gotcha_."

* * *

Tadashi crept back upstairs from the basement. "Nothing," he muttered, glancing with a confused expression at the wrench that still sat heavy in his hand. "No one's here..." Sighing, the older Hamada ran a hand through his hair and walked all the way up to his and Hiro's room. "Well, Hiro," he began as he finished climbing the stairs, "I guess you were right. It probably was just Mochi-" He then looked up and froze upon seeing that his brother was missing.

"Hiro?!" he called, his brown eyes widening with increasing worry. "Hiro!" He hurried further into the room to make sure Hiro wasn't just in an awkward spot. "Shit..." He spun around on his heels and made a beeline for the stairs. Hurrying down two steps at a time, Tadashi jumped onto the floor of the lower level and began hurriedly searching every nook and cranny of the household.

"Hiro!" Tadashi looked under tables, in the bathroom, back upstairs and under their beds, in their closet, in the kitchen cupboards, and even under the nearby couches.

Logically, he knew that Hiro probably wouldn't fit in half of those places. But he wasn't thinking clearly at that moment.

_He just had to find him._

"HIRO!" he yelled, full-blown panicking. His little brother was missing; _gone_, without a trace.

"Police," Tadashi murmured, thinking from fear and not from logic. "The police can help." He spun around on his heel and began to hurry towards the phone that sat on the living room wall.

He didn't make it two steps before a sly, unfamiliar voice froze him in his tracks.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. You see, that would result in something horrible happening to you and your brother, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"

* * *

**AN2: **_Again, hope you enjoyed this and the next chapter will be up sometime next week!_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** _Welp, so much for updating the next weak. NERVOUS LAUGHTER_

_Anyways, I'm finally back with the second chapter! Sorry if this chapter isn't good enough. I tried. ^^'_

_I really set the boundary with the first chapter and I dunno if this is as good as the first hhhhh_

_But alas, here is the second chapter._

_The next chapter is where shit REALLY starts. *clapclap*_

_Enjoy~ And thank you for the amazing response to this story! I'm blown away by your guys' support!_

_Also there is strong language in this._

_Just to warn you._

* * *

"Turn around, would you, please?"

Tadashi didn't want to comply. He didn't want to give the sick _fuck_ behind him the satisfaction. But he couldn't be foolish in a situation like this.

Hiro's life was at stake here.

And that was the only thing compelling him to turn around and face his surprise 'guest' with great reluctance.

"Thank you."

Tadashi glared as a response to the other's voice.

"Where is he?" Tadashi's question was short and stone cold. He wanted a forward answer; not one that would beat around the bush.

Hiro was missing.

And it was all this stranger's fault.

"Where's who? I just got here-"

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Tadashi snapped. "Now answer the question. Where is my brother?!"

_How dare he have the audacity to break into my home and play innocent about Hiro?!_

The shorter man in front of him grinned slyly through the darkness, his white teeth shining and his green eyes flashing. "We'll get to your brother soon," he promised, venom lacing his dark tone. "But first, I shall introduce myself." The man bowed as if he'd just given the greatest performance of his life. "My name is Wesley. And I'm here simply for the cause of our own amusement., no matter the possible lifelong consequences that could come with it."

"'Our'?!" Tadashi's eyes widened a smidge. "You're not alone?!" Wesley beamed.

"Of course not," he chirped, bouncing on his toes. "What's the fun of playing a team game solo?"

"How many?" Tadashi demanded. Wesley hummed.

"It's just me and my friend..." a wicked grin spread across his face. "Who is currently having a marvelous time with your little brother."

Tadashi had to use every single ounce of willpower he had not to lunge forward and lynch the piece of shit right then and there.

"I swear to god, if you so much as _think_ about hurting him, I will-"

"You'll _what_?" Wesley huffed, crossing his arms and eyeing Tadashi with complete disdain. "We're the ones in control here." He smirked, walking forward so that he was two feet away from the bristling Hamada. "We're bigger than both of you spineless_ shits_. We have the power. You do _not_."

Tadashi had never been so furious in his life. Sure, there were times when Hiro did something so achingly stupid that he thought he would explode from frustration, and there were times when flirtatious students at his college couldn't take a single hint and he ended up being the bad guy after accidentally yelling his rejection at them. But this time? Oh no.

Tadashi was seeing _red_.

"Fate works in funny ways," the taller bit. "Especially when you threaten the life of the younger brother of a _very_ overprotective and _very_ smart man." It was Tadashi's turn to smirk. "Don't you dare underestimate me, Wesley. Because I'll be more than happy to show you what I'm capable of."

Wesley howled with laughter in response to this, clutching at his stomach and wiping away tears that sprang to his eyes. "You actually think that scares me? Please, Tadashi, I _know_ you don't have it in you. You're nothing but a spineless nerd who's too nice for his own good. For god's sake, you built a fucking _healthcare robot_." His green eyes darkened, even though he still had a smile on his eerie face. Tadashi suddenly felt very, very small. "You couldn't hurt another human being if it meant saving your own life."

The other paused, straightening up some. "But if it meant saving Hiro's life?" Wesley's grin fell as Tadashi's widened in a challenging manner. "Then that's an entirely different story."

Wesley became very serious, all hints of playfulness and charm erased from his stature. "Don't you dare threaten me, Tadashi," he growled. "I say the word and your brother _dies_."

Tadashi bristled. "Don't _you_ dare," he snapped. Wesley brightened up once more, bouncing on the pads of his feet.

"Then don't be an _idiot_ and play the hero," he simply retorted. The shorter man then turned towards the lower set of stairs. "Alex," he called into the darkness, starling Tadashi. "Be a dear and bring up Hiro, please."

Light footsteps grew louder as they traveled up the stairs and suddenly, a tall, lanky man walked into view with Hiro's upper arm clutched very tightly in his grasp. Hiro himself was tied at the wrists and on his mouth sat a messy strip of duct tape, cutting off his vocals. His pupils were blown with terror and from where he was standing, Tadashi could see plain as day that his brother was shaking.

His heart officially broke when he noticed that Hiro was trying desperately to be strong.

_Oh Hiro..._

_I'll get us out of this mess._

_I promise._

Wesley smiled. "Thank you very much, Alex!" he chirped, clapping his hands and kissing the taller's cheek. Alex just grunted in response, abruptly tightening his grip on Hiro's arm and taking pleasure in the pained, muffled gasp that came from the smaller's mouth. Tadashi stepped forward, aching to save Hiro from the evil man, but Wesley lifted up a finger and waggled it as if to say, 'Oh no, you don't'.

"I have a deal for you, Tadashi," he said with a hum. "One that you may feel is unfair, but I'm feeling more generous than usual, so this is a pretty good deal and you'd be very stupid not to take it up."

"Oh, I'd love to accept the deal," Tadashi drawled sarcastically. "If I actually knew what it was."

Wesley chuckled, interlocking his fingers and holding them against his own chest. "Patience is a virtue, Tadashi," he said with the click of his tongue. "I was getting to that." Wesley cleared his throat, dropping his hands. "I want to play a game. A very _fun_ game."

"What kind-of game...?" Tadashi asked, slightly nervous.

"A game of survival." The shorter tilted his head playfully. "We're about to make you and your brother's night a night from hell. But, here's the kicker," he said, holding up a finger, "if you and your brother miraculously survive the night, then at 6 AM, Alex and I will leave, vanish, never to be seen by you two again. But, if I win... Well, you two won't be alive to see my victory anyways, so what does it matter?"

Tadashi suddenly felt queasy. "You're _sick_. That's not even a deal at all!"

Wesley shook his head in disagreement as Hiro continued to watch on in horror, struggling against Alex every now and then. "See, here's where the deal comes in. If you do not play along, I will be forced to just kill you and your brother right here and now, starting with baby brother." He pouted. "And that's just no fun for anybody."

Tadashi looked at Hiro fearfully, worried sick, before turning back to Wesley, a fierce glare set in his expression. "That's not a deal, that's an ultimatum," he bit. "How in anyway is that _generous_?!"

Wesley sighed. "Really, I thought you were smarter than this, Tadashi..." He crossed his arms and continued. "I'm giving you and your brother the chance to _live_! Usually I just torture people until they're begging for death, but I want to push your buttons; I want to see what makes the Hamadas _tick_."

Tadashi licked his lips, meeting Hiro's eyes briefly before looking back at their captors. "...Fine. We'll play. On one condition. You give my brother back to me."

Wesley grinned. "We were planning on doing that anyway-" Tadashi cut him off.

"You didn't let me finish. You give me my brother back and then give us five minutes alone." Wesley shook his head at this.

"No. Can't do that." Tadashi glared.

"Why not?!"

"That would be cheating." Wesley smirked. "The whole point of this game is to do things as we go along; spur of the moment, if you will. I can't let you come up with a plan with your brother, because I'm smart enough to know that's exactly what you were planning on doing, and with brains like yours, I can't risk such a thing." He tilted his head once more. "So, are you playing or not?"

Tadashi looked at Hiro, who was shaking his head timidly. He could practically hear his brother.

_Tadashi! Don't you DARE agree to this! We can find another way! Don't egg them on!_

But Tadashi was never one to listen to Hiro's advice.

"Alright. We're in." Tadashi held out a hand, a cold, dark look on his face. "Now give Hiro back to me."

Wesley smirked. "Good." Ignoring Tadashi's outstretched hand, he nodded at Alex, who smirked and pushed Hiro into Tadashi's waiting arms.

Tadashi immediately set to work, untying Hiro's hands and carefully ripping the duct tape off of his mouth. He pulled Hiro into a tight embrace, holding his head with one hand and tightly hugging him around the waist with the other. "You're okay. We're going to be okay…"

Hiro shook his head, pulling away and looking at Tadashi with fear-stricken eyes. "_No, _we're not," he hissed quickly, knowing they only had a few seconds to talk. "You just made the worst decision, bonehead!" Tadashi frowned, a bit offended.

"Hiro, what are you talking about?! They would've killed us otherwise-!"

"_No_, Tadashi," Hiro interrupted, his tone dreadful.

"You just gave them permission to do whatever they want to us."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** _Hey guys!_

_I am blown away by your guys' response to this story. Like, holy shit. I was not expecting so many people to like it!_

_Thank you all so much for the support! It means so much! ^^_

_Enjoy the third chapter!_

_Love you all!_

* * *

Tadashi straightened up and yanked Hiro behind him, glowering at the two intruders as he backed away, forcing Hiro to do the same.

'_You just gave them permission to do whatever they want to us_.'

The older faintly frowned to himself.

What could Hiro have possibly meant by that…?

Pushing that thought to the back of his mind for now, he tightened his grip on his little brother's wrist, determined not to let the smaller out of his grasp. Wesley and Alex would not harm another hair on Hiro's head.

Not as long as he could help it.

Wesley suddenly grinned, folding his hands together and tilting his head. "Shall we go over the rules?" he asked.

Tadashi's frown became more apparent.

"The rules?"

"Of course," Wesley chimed, chuckling a bit. "We can't have a game without rules." He turned to his partner. "Isn't that right, Alex?"

The other simply grunted in response.

Tadashi glanced at him and tensed dramatically when he noticed the taller man staring straight at Hiro.

_Straight at his baby brother._

Tadashi felt his chest tighten

He didn't like the look Alex was giving the younger boy.

He didn't like it _one. bit._

Wesley clapped his hands, capturing the brothers' attention once more. "Are you both listening? This is important."

"Yes," Tadashi replied stiffly with narrowed eyes. "We are."

"Good." The shorter reeled back a bit. "Let us start with the basics-"

"Oh, but Wesley," Alex piped up, finally taking his eyes off of the younger Hamada and shocking everyone in the process. No one had expected him to utter a single word, let alone interrupt his partner. "I have a better idea..."

Both of the brothers paled a bit.

_That doesn't sound good..._

The other psychopath perked up upon hearing this. "Hm? What's that, 'Lex?"

A sickening grin spread across the lanky man's face. "Let's let the boys figure out the rules for themselves."

Tadashi's eyes widened with slight alarm. "Wait- _what_-?!"

"Excellent idea!" Wesley gasped. Tadashi felt sick at seeing the other so _excited_ at the mere idea of their misery. "See, Alex? I'm not the only clever one here."

"I guess not."

"You can't be serious!" The elder Hamada boy interrupted, causing both of the intruders to look at him with curious gazes. "That's not fair to my brother and I! We hardly know how to play this damn game in the first place! Taking away the rules and making us figure them out on our own?! That's downright _dirty_!"

"At least give us a hint?!" Hiro piped up from behind his brother. Tadashi squeezed his wrist and shushed him in return.

The less attention drawn to the messy-haired boy, _the better._

"Nope. No hints," Wesley sang, laughing at the grief that crossed through the others' expressions. "You two look so lost! It's quite _pathetic_!"

Tadashi bristled. "Your tyrant personality is more pathetic than our fear, _Wesley_," he sneered, his free hand clenching into a fist.

Alex's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Apologize," he demanded, immediately picking up on Wesley's wounded pride. "Apologize to him, Tadashi. Right now."

"No," was the boy's immediate response. "I will not apologize to that sick bastard. If anything, he should be apologizing to _us_. _Both_ of you should be apologizing."

"Say you're sorry," Alex continued in a cold, unsettling tone of voice.

Tadashi refused to back down. "_No_."

"You have until the count of three…"

"You've got to be kidding me," he could hear Hiro whisper behind him.

_What is this? Kindergarten?!_ Tadashi thought incredulously, staring Alex down with a glare of his own as he began the counting.

"One…"

Tadashi took note of the anger practically radiating off Alex in waves.

"Two…"

He watched as a smug, 'you-should-have-listened' smirk stretched across Wesley's face.

"Three."

Alex _lunged_.

Tadashi acted fast, throwing Hiro to the side for safety and jumping in the opposite direction, rolling across the floor and hissing in pain as his head collided with the coffee table. Alex skidded to a stop, whirling to face Tadashi with an insane look of _fury_.

The Asian's eyes widened with disbelief.

_He was absolutely_ **mad**.

Alex lunged again. Tadashi tried to roll out of the way once more, but Alex was faster. He grabbed Tadashi's leg, pulling the male towards him with surprising strength. Across the room, Hiro wailed with distress at the sight of his older brother so vulnerable in the other's grasp.

Tadashi felt as helpless as he looked.

_Like a mouse caught in the paws of a vicious cat._

"I warned you, Tadashi," Alex spat, straddling the boy's waist after flipping him around. He pulled his arm back, and before the helpless brainiac knew it, his fist was flying forward and pain was exploding through his jaw.

Tadashi cried out in pure pain.

Across the room, Hiro _screamed_ upon witnessing this and picked himself up off of the floor. He ran towards them, only to be swept off of his feet by an equally strong Wesley.

"Shhh," the twisted man whispered into Hiro's ear. "Your brother brought this on himself."

Alex reeled back, punching Tadashi _over and over and over._

In the cheek.

In the jaw.

In the eye.

In the nose.

"All you had to say," Alex began between punches, grunting as he did so. "Was 'Sorry'. Was that too much to ask of you-?!"

Tadashi felt his vision swarm with black dots.

_The pain wouldn't end._

"S-STOP-!" Hiro cried in the background after what seemed like years of attacks, struggling against Wesley's hold. "STOP HITTING HIM!" A sob escaped the young prodigy's throat. "HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH?!"

Alex paused, stopping just before he could land another blow to Tadashi's bruising face. Straightening up, he cracked his knuckles and twisted around, grinning at Hiro deviously. "You're right. I have done enough…" Turning back to Tadashi, he leaned down, planting a hard kiss on the other's lips. "My bad, honey~" He cleared his throat and stood, turning around and walking back over to Wesley.

Wesley beamed and let go of Hiro, who, after recovering from the horrific scene, ran over to his injured brother. "Alex, what would I do without you?" the psychotic man asked.

Alex smirked, kissing his head. "Crash and burn."

Meanwhile, Hiro was helping his older brother sit up, propping him against the nearby sofa. Tears fell down Hiro's cheeks at the sight of the other's face. "O-oh my god, T-Tadashi…"

Bruises were forming on his left eye, lower right jaw, and upper left cheek.

His nose was bleeding profusely.

His hair was awfully messy from the struggle.

Tadashi looked dreadful.

Despite this, however, he smiled at his younger brother, pain evident in his expression, although he did his best to hide it. "I-I'm okay, Hiro…" he murmured. "R-Really… I am…"

"H-he wouldn't stop hitting you," Hiro lightly argued. "He was _ruthless_. H-he even kissed you…!"

Tadashi laughed bitterly. "I-I guess I'm just irresistible…"

Hiro let out a sour laugh, despite the situation. "Bonehead…" he scolded lightly, shrugging off his hoodie and pressing one of the sleeves to his brother's bleeding nose. "_Never_ scare me like that again…"

"I'll try not to," Tadashi muttered through the cloth.

Hiro frowned, his eyes welling up with tears once more. "Tadashi-"

"Rule number one!" Wesley interrupted quite obnoxiously, grinning venomously as he and Alex stalked towards the brothers. "You do _exactly_ as we say, _when_ we say it."

"Otherwise…" Alex cut in, smirking at Tadashi, who glowered in return. "Well… you know what will happen."

"Monsters…" Hiro muttered under his breath, pressing the cloth a bit harder on Tadashi's wound. "Both of you. Absolute _monsters_."

"Oh no, Hiro," Wesley cut in. Upon hearing the other say Hiro's name, Tadashi immediately wrapped his arms protectively around his brother, pulling the younger close and practically growling at the one talking. Wesley, amused, continued. "Alex and I aren't monsters."

"You both are for allowing us to do this to you."

Hiro went to talk but was silenced by the other.

"The more you fight, the less time you have to live. The better you obey, the longer you have to live."

"Point blank," Alex interrupted without a hint of remorse in his tone. "Wesley and I are going to break you both down until you're begging to be killed."  
The Hamada brothers flinched in unison as the sudden dark turn in the conversation.  
Alex grinned.

"We're going to strip you of everything you were, are, and will be. You two will be crushed, gone, _hopeless_."

Tadashi gripped onto Hiro tighter.

"And when you both are at your worst… then, and only then, will we allow death to take you both."

"Then, and only then, will we _win_."

Suddenly, Hiro's earlier words echoed through his mind once more.

'_You just gave them permission to do whatever they want to us_.'

Oh no.

* * *

**AN: **_I will be back with another chapter soon!  
_

_Hope you enjoyed!_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **_Hey guys! I'm back with the fourth chapter!  
_

_I really hope you guys like it! I tried to make it exciting, but I lack in the 'talent' department, sooo..._

_Nonetheless, thank you all for your undying support and enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Hiro was beginning to get antsy.

25 minutes had passed since Alex attacked Tadashi.

25 minutes had passed since their lives were so blatantly threatened.

25 minutes had passed since Alex and Wesley spoke to them.

The younger Hamada felt like he was going to throw up.

He couldn't handle the dreadful anticipation.

Currently, he and Tadashi were seated on the couch as close to each other as possible. His brother's nose had stopped bleeding by then, thankfully, but fresh bruises were beginning to blossom across his face.

Hiro looked a little to the left at their captors, who were busy making themselves at home in their kitchen. Hiro's stomach churned with absolute disgust at the thought of those assholes eating their food, and he felt downright sick when he noticed Alex steal a bag of gummy bears from the 'junk food' cabinet Aunt Cass had provided for them last year. "_How dare you_," he found himself hissing at the lanky man under his breath.

Tadashi let out a small, breathy chuckle. "Relax, Hiro. There are plenty more bags…"

"Look at them," Hiro scoffed. "They're acting like they've done nothing wrong."

"Hiro-"

"Like they didn't just try to end your life."

"Hiro, shhh…" Tadashi glanced at the other two men nervously, relaxing a tad when he noticed they were too busy eating to pay them any mind.

"I almost like to think of their eating like pigs being fattened up for slaughter."

"_Hiro_."

"I'm serious," the smaller snapped, keeping his voice down so that the others couldn't hear him. He sat up more, turning his body so that he was facing his brother. "There is no way in hell I'm letting them get away with tonight." He leaned in closer, lowering the volume of his voice even further as he continued. "I'm going to make sure those bastards pay and they won't be able to do a thing about it."

Tadashi wilted a bit. "Hiro…"

"What are you two talking about?"

The brothers jumped and turned to see Wesley standing in front of the coffee table, nibbling on an apple while Alex continued to enjoy Hiro's gummy bears a little ways behind him. Hiro's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak, but Tadashi quickly cut him off before the other could say something that would get them both killed right then and there.

"I was just trying to comfort him," he lied smoothly without a hint of falseness in his tone. "He's terrified thanks to you two…"

"Good," Alex piped up from the back with a smirk. "Keeps you all on your toes; makes the game more interesting."

"Now, now, Alex," Wesley scolded lightly, turning his upper body around to quickly glance at his partner. "Let's not be rude." He then turned back to the brothers and forced a smile. "Tadashi. May we borrow Hiro?"

Instantly, the older let out an inhuman _growl_, wrapping his arms around Hiro and locking the boy against his side. "**No**," he snapped. "You may not. Not without me around."

Wesley frowned a bit. "My, my. Did we already forget the rules?" His hand shot out, gripping Tadashi's throat and pressing his thumb hard into his windpipe.

Tadashi wheezed.

"_You do as we say, when we say it_." Wesley smirked, his eyes flashing. "We'll be taking Hiro now."

Tadashi was relentless, though. Still fighting for his right to breathe, the older Hamada lifted his hand, gripping Wesley's hand and sinking his thumbnail into the underside of his wrist. Wesley shot back with a yowl, gripping his wrist and glaring daggers at the two while Tadashi spoke once more, his voice now raspy. "I said no. I'm _not_ letting you take him," he hissed, practically sitting on top of the younger in an effort to shield him from view.

"Oh, that won't do. Alex!" Wesley didn't have to say anymore.

Alex set aside the empty bag of sweets, walking over and standing by Wesley.

What happened next was a complete blur.

One minute, Hiro was under Tadashi's body, safe and sound. The next, his brother was being thrown off of him as if he were nothing but a mere ragdoll and Hiro himself was being yanked up and into the strong, inescapable hold of Wesley.

Tadashi was _livid_. "LET GO OF HIM!" he screamed, standing and charging towards Wesley, only to be thrown back by Alex. He was quick to recover, though; standing up and charging once again at the men who had his brother."YOU ASSHOLES, _DON'T YOU DARE TAKE HIM_!"

Alex grabbed his forearm this time, twisting around and throwing him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Tadashi's head slammed into the ground and soon, the older was seeing black dots appear once again in his blurry vision.

Hiro, who had been screaming and fighting in protest, stilled, his chest physically aching at the sight of his brother in such a distressed and demeaning sight.

_Don't hurt him…_

_Oh god, please don't hurt Tadashi._

_Not anymore._

Please.

His entire world tried to get up again and that's when Hiro had had enough.

"Tadashi, _STOP_!" Hiro yelled from within Wesley's grasp, panting a bit. His brother paused, propping himself up on his elbows and looking up at Hiro with a helpless gaze.

"H-Hiro-"

"Please…" Hiro felt himself tear up, his voice cracking in the slightest. "Don't fight them."

"Listen to your brother," Alex sneered, kicking the injured man's side for good measure. "He speaks some wise words."

"N-no…" Tadashi stood up again with great difficulty, wobbling a bit as his eyes darkened with hatred towards their captors. "I-I'm not letting you take Hiro from me…" He began to step awkwardly towards them, unnerving Wesley a bit. Alex's eyes narrowed dangerously at this, his fists clenching with rage and irritation.

"Now you're just asking for me to pummel you again," he berated, cracking his knuckles. "We're taking Hiro upstairs with us. Now be a good boy and sit your pathetic _ass_ back on that couch."

"I'm not letting you take my baby brother away from me."

Alex huffed, stepping away from Hiro and Wesley, who were watching the entire scene with similar, shell-shocked expressions. "Wesley," he said coolly, staring Tadashi down with an unreadable expression. "Take Hiro upstairs and start with the treatment. _I'll be right up_."

Cheerfully, the shorter man nodded, clutching his hostage tighter in his hold. "Okay! Don't take too long!" With that, he turned and carried Hiro up the stairs and up to their shared bedroom.

Tadashi's heart clenched painfully. "_N-no_-!" He tried to go after them, but the path was easily blocked by none other than Alex, who smirked.

"You really fucked up this time, buddy…" He took a step towards the college student, who stood his ground defiantly despite the terror he felt.

"Say good-night, Tadashi."

* * *

"Put me _down, _you sick _fuck_!"

Wesley giggled at the boy in his arms. "As you wish," he hummed, dropping Hiro onto Tadashi's bed. But before the younger had a chance to get up and run off, his psychotic captor immediately climbed on top of him, leaning over and placing his hands on either side of his victim's head. He then leaned down, uncomfortably close, and licked up his cheek slowly, making the smaller shiver in disgust.

Hiro then paled a bit, his heart rate increasing as his mind immediately thought up various worst-case scenarios that were to potentially happen to him.

He was going to be sick.

Again.

"N-no," he stuttered, feeling his throat tighten as anxiety plagued his being. He began to struggle under the other's weight, refusing to go down without a fight. "N-no, don't! Don't _you dare_-!"

Wesley quickly lifted back up and glanced down at him, confused by his behavior, before realization suddenly struck him, causing him to throw back his head and laugh. "Oh, Hiro, I'm not going to do _that_! Oh, _god_ no!" He then went rigid before slowly leaning down and eerily whispering in his ear. "_That's Alex's job._" He sat back up and giggled. "I'm just here to make sure you don't leave this spot."

Hiro frowned. "_What_-" He was cut off by his hands being suddenly yanked above his head. Within mere seconds, Hiro was bound unwillingly to the headboard. The small boy instantly panicked, jerking at his bondage as fear once again reared its ugly head. "_U-Untie me_!" he snapped, his eyes the size of dinner plates as he tried to work himself free.

Wesley giggled yet again, irritating Hiro to no end. "But then we wouldn't be able to play!"

This made the other stop, looking up at Wesley the best that he could from his position on the bed. "Play what…?" he asked, dreading the answer.

The older looked down at him, an insane gleam in his eye.

"'_Experimentation_'."

* * *

**AN: **_See you guys next week! Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you liked it!_


End file.
